


Kinktober Day 21: Hyper Cock

by ecrituredudesir



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Cock Inflation, Hyper cocks, Large Cock, Multiple Genitals, Other, cock growth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 16:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21139946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecrituredudesir/pseuds/ecrituredudesir
Summary: Kinktober Day 19 Prompt:Hyper CockA commission for someone on Furaffinity.





	Kinktober Day 21: Hyper Cock

“Test subject B142E?” The voice over the intercom rang out, drawing Blaze’s attention from the room he’d been made to wait in for the last several hours. “Please proceed through the double doors. Your experiment has been prepared and is ready to begin.”  
  
Blaze couldn’t help but be a little apprehensive. When he’d signed up for the medical study on increased penis size through clinical trials, he hadn’t exactly been given much of an idea what to expect; he’d only signed a waiver form, been told when and where to show up, and that he was ‘doing the public a great service in this field of study.’ After all, he wouldn’t mind a few more inches to both of his dicks, maybe a bit more heft in the quadruple balls that hung between his thighs. What guy could complain about a size up or two? Then he’d been left naked in a waiting room for a little over an hour, leaving him almost pacing from boredom. The doubled doors mentioned by the intercom hadn’t moved the entire time, and as he moved through them, he found himself in a large room with a single table in the middle.  
  
Behind him, the double doors closed, and there was a small whir as if they were locking behindh im. He didn’t dare test them, uncertain of if he wanted the answer of whether or not they had just trapped him. Before him sat a small potion on a table, and a little pot of what looked like a cream, covered with a screw-top plastic lid.   
  
“Please drink the potion on the left, and apply the cream on the right to your genitals. Afterwards, approach the center of the room and wait for the drop down door to open.” He couldn’t see an intercom for the voice to ring out from, this time, but the sound seemed to echo through the otherwise empty room, bouncing off of each wall as he stepped forward to the table. Lifting the potion, he uncorked it, catching a strangely sweet-and-salty scent from it before he lifted it to his lips, kicking it back.  
  
The sensation of the potion, warm and tingling, dropped like a shot down to the pit of his belly immediately, settling low in his hips and sinking through his balls. He exhaled quickly, almost a sigh of pleasure as the warm tingle suddenly evolved into a dull throbbing, as if he could feel his own heartbeat pounding through the veins of his cocks. It started to make both of them hard, pulsing all the way up from the base of his balls, the warmth filling both of his cocks as he watched them jerk upwards in small movements, each little pulse pressing both cocks upwards until he could see them both straining upwards with no movement of his own to touch them, too shocked by the potion’s quick effects to even need the stimulation of stroking himself. As they jutted straight out in front of him, he watched as they only seemed to swell further.   
  
He was deeply familiar of his normal size, so he could immediately tell when the growth of his twin arousals was larger than they normally were. While he could normally effectively wrap a hand around one in the early stages, it was just the beginning and he could already find that his fingers didn’t wrap fully around his first cock when he finally reached down to touch himself. He felt almost too sensitive given his early, heavy size, and each of his balls weighed like oranges against his thighs.   
  
“Do not forget the ointment,” the voice reminded, almost impatiently.   
  
Blaze was already marveling at his size, surprised that they would even have him add another thing to the mix—he was sure that he already had a couple of inches more than his original size, though he had been given no explanation for what was going to all happen for the trial, so he didn’t know if the gel was to counteract something in the potion or not.   
  
“Quickly,” the voice reiterated.   
  
"Alright, alright, hold your horses," Blaze muttered, trying to not shudder too obviously from the way his cock throbbed in his grasp, only releasing his own, pleasant grasp when it came time to reach forward for the little pot, unscrewing the lid and taking a sniff of the contents. It didn’t have any particular aroma, and so, he dipped his fingers into the slick gel, coating his fingers in it before reaching down. Fortunately, it didn’t seem to be cold, so it didn’t make him flinch when the slick gel came in contact with the base of his cock. Instead, it caused another odd feeling of warmth—where the potion had warmed him from the inside, this one warmed the layers of skin where it touched.   
  
He gasped softly the minute the feeling started to set in fully—by then he had all but slathered his first cock in the substance, and he was already half way up his second, both of his dicks glistening in the slick semi-fluid as he stroked his gel-slicked hand all the way up to the tip of his second cock.   
  
“Your testicles as well,” the voice echoed, and carefully scraping the rest of the substance from the bottom of the pot, he lifted his cocks—surprised to find them much heavier than he remembered, now—and coated his palm with the first bit of remaining goop. With one hand holding up his dicks, he cupped the first of his four balls, using his smothered hand to coat the first, before repeating it with the next ball, then his third. By the time he got to his fourth, he was having to scrape the sides of the containers, barely having enough to finish the fourth. The change in his size was much more noticeable now; where he had been fine with a couple of inches before, he was starting to grow a little more worried now-- and grow a lot more below the belt, too.   
  
His head tilted back, and as he took a step towards the table, only to realize that his cocks were now so heavy in front of him that it took a solid second for him to actually get his footing, grasping the table to keep himself upright. “Is it supposed to be this much?” He called out nervously in the room, worried as he stared down, seeking his cocks gradually still growing before him. They were now twice as thick as they were normally, and his balls seemed to be growing just as much in unison with the increase in his cock size. “Is there any way to stop this? It’s too much.”   
  
His echoing voice in the room seemed to be ignored—or at least, his concerns were being ignored, given the voice soon echoed out. It wasn’t in response to his worried tone: “Move to the middle of the room.”   
  
As uncertain as Blaze was, he didn't want to find it what would happen if he disobeyed much more. Tense, now having to reach both arms under his massive new growth to hastily scramble towards the center of the room as instructed. Each step felt labored, forcing him to sway under the weight of the additions weighing so heavily that his shoulders slouched with the effort.

It was now noticeably more difficult to move. His swaying balls were pounding against his thighs with each step forward. No longer just the enhanced size of oranges, they had taken on the size of volleyballs, just as swollen and merciless in their weight, and Blaze was sure he’d bruise if they grew bigger and the voice made him move again. With no shortage of effort, he reached the center of the room only to collapse down under the strain of his sizeable erections, straining hard and both bulging with forced arousal.

“Please,” he groaned, now realizing his twin cocks were the sizes of his own arm. “This is too much, make it stop. Change it back.”

The voice did not echo out in response, silent and deaf to his pleading. Instead, another mechanical whirr sounded as the drop door opened before him. From the darkness beyond there came a similar sound, and two machine-like arms extended, each tipped with a soft, silicone clamp that served as ‘hands’. These two arms restrained him, holding his arms helplessly to the floor while laying him flat, making his engorged cocks stand straight up. Out of his line of sight came two more, similar extensions of the arms, one for each cock as they wrapped around the base.

They were clearly measuring him, taking careful analysis of how both compounds had affected him so far. With the first throb of his own members, Blaze came to another realization: arousal and stimulation from the machine was only making him even bigger; it took his control of the situation entirely.

“Wait, no! " he started in a panic, though it seemed when the arms or whoever was controlling them realized those movements were only making his situation worse. And, just as he expected, the arms continued, now intentionally drawing out those pleasured reactions; it was for the sake of the study, no matter how much he planned on protesting or strugglinng against the movements, his hips shifting sideways as he tried to escape their touch despite how the othere arms held him fast to the ground.   
  
Blaze let out another slow, agonized groan as the mechanical arms flicked, moving up from the base of his cocks, using the lotion he had applied after drinking the potion as lube to keep the silicone grasp from creating too much of an uncomfortable friction. Blaze tilted his head back, the sight of his twin cocks being stroked and throbbing in the mechanical grasp far too arousing for him to deal with watching. It did make his moans that much louder when they slipped from him again, but he could feel his ereections still grow with each dedicated stoke from the machine.  
  
“Stop resisting, you’ll be let go once we have obtained a sample. Struggling will only make this harder on you, and violates your written contract.” The from the unseen voice rang out again, but he could barely acknowledge it at this point. Regardless, it was looking less and less like he was fighting the motions, considering how forcibly pleasurable it was.   
  
His breathing ragged, his hips rolling helplesesly into the stimulation, Blaze finally dared to sneak one gaze down--only to see, in shock, that the size of his cocks had grown to easily close to the size of his own legs, supported by the strength of the mechanical arms rather than his own this time. He openeed his mouth once more, undoubtedly to raise some sort of protest, but before he could even finish it the machine offered just the right squeeze.   
  
Blaze nearly yelped as he tossed his hips up one final time with abandon, before all four of his balls seemed to tighten, and the hands produced a small set of sample vials, each one working steadily to catch every drop of the gushing cum that shot from both of his cocks, and all at once, they silicone hands and metallic tendrils receded, leaving him spent and exhausted on the floor.  
  
It took several minutes for him to recover, but when he did, it was shaking arms that felt like jelly moving to lift himself up to look down at himself; despite his orgasm, it seemed that he hadn’t gone down at all. Going pale, he looked up to the faceless, featureless ceiling for any sort of clue or response.   
  
“You said I can go after you collect a sample, but what are you going to do about me being left like… this?” He asked, after several of minutes of waiting for more instruction or any other information.  
  
Just as he expected, no one answered once more. 

  



End file.
